Legend of the Millennium star
by firehawk110
Summary: A furious war is going on in the mushroom kingdom between the mushrooms and the koopas. Can Mario and Luigi find the legendary Millennium Star to end it? Alot of questioning about the meaning of life, plenty of Drama, battles, and humor. ch. 6 now updated
1. Legend of the Millennium Star

Legend has it, that long ago, an ancient power existed. This power was believed to have certain purposes. Some people believed it existed to grant prayers and wishes, some believed that it created life on Earth, and some believed it controlled existence itself. Nobody knows its whereabouts to this day, or what it does either. Stories of this power have been passed down from generation to generation, as people try to uncover the location of this power…….but……… the discovery of this power is yet to come. This is the tale of that power…..the meaning of existence……the war that affected history. This is the story…….of the Millennium star.

(Princess Peach was out in the middle of Toad town during night and she was looking in different stores. She was usually watched a lot by her assistant Toadsworth, so this was her big chance to get out and do stuff.)

Princess Peach: I guess I'd better go home now.

(Eventually, Peach made it to mushroom castle. She quietly opened the main door and tiptoed through the main hall. Luckily, the guards were asleep, so she was able to sneak past them and through the next hall.)

???: Back so soon?

(Peach jumped at the sound of Toadsworth's voice.)

Peach: (Oh great. Toadsworth knows I've been gone for too long.)

Toadsworth: Princess, why were you gone? I was worried sick! I almost called the Marios to come investigate!

Peach: Toadsworth, why can't you treat me like an adult instead of a child?

Toadsworth: Because you're the princess and you are the most important human being in this kingdom! You understand what the kingdom is going through right now don't you?!

Peach: You treat me like I'm stupid! Yes I know what's going on! Why can't you let me be?

Toadsworth: Now princess, there's no need to get so hot headed.

Peach: I have a life of my own, and you're not the one controlling it!

(Peach stormed out of the main hall and went into her room crying. She jumped onto her bed and cried into her pillow. Indeed, it was true that she knew what was going on. Bowser, the evil king of the koopas started a war a few weeks ago between the mushrooms and the koopas. Toadsworth had been more overprotective ever since then. Why does he have to be like that Peach wondered, if the war wasn't occurring in town, or at the castle? Toadsworth had always been overprotective, but not this much.)

Peach: sobs okay, get it together Peach. You are the princess, you can find a way to stop this war, and you can bring things back to normal. You are strong, you'll find an idea.

(Peach began to wonder what KIND of idea though. She had a powerful army of mushroom retainers, and two heroes to keep her from being kidnapped, and save her when she was. Peach didn't know what to do. She decided it was time to rest for a while. She went toward her dresser and opened the bottom drawer. In it were books. Lots of books. Tales passed down from one generation to the next. Maybe one of her childhood memories could help her sleep. She dug through them and found her favorite story, the legend of the millennium star. She plopped onto her bed and opened the pages.)

Peach: The millennium star is a legendary power source that started life, it created plants trees, water……

(She read on for about 4 chapters reminiscing her memories of these "tall tales" that she used to believe were true. Nobody really knew where or what the Millennium star did.)

Peach: It is known to have created all creatures on Earth, even the evil ones.

(Even the evil ones she thought. Now that is a thought. Suppose it's all the Millennium stars fault for creating Bowser and the koopas. Then the war would never have started. The story even had a prophecy in it, about 3 legendary heroes, 3 rulers and instructions for them at the end to find the Millennium star. One odd thing about it though, was that peach could only read some of the words. Words in the middle of the sentence weren't there. No mushroom has ever understood why this is true. Oh well, thought Peach. Suddenly, an idea struck through her head like lightning. If the Millennium star started life, created even the evil ones, then…….)

OOOOOOHHHHHHH what is Peach thinking? Ya I know you know. Anyways, thank you for reading chapter one. I know this chapter was kind of boring, but the next chapter is when the journey begins. So stay tuned, I'll update the second chapter as soon as possible.


	2. A message from the Princess

Here's chapter 2 now. I know the last chapter was kinda boring but here is where the fun begins. I won't nag at you to receive comments although I appreciate them:-D. Enjoy!

(The next day, Mario and Luigi were sitting at the table eating their favorite breakfast, pasta mixed with pancakes.)

Mario: (stares at firehawk with an odd expression)

(Err, sorry. I mean lucky charms. Luigi was reading the newspaper and Mario was stuffing his face.)

Mario: (glob glob glob glob glob glob)

Luigi: Mario! Slow down on the cereal! You're gonna kill yourself!

Mario: Whatever Luigi.

Luigi: (Goes back to reading paper) Woah. It says here that the war isn't going that great for us.

Mario: What?

Luigi: It says here that so far we've won only 2 out of 5 battles.

Mario: How many do you think there'll be?

Luigi: I dunno, probably 2 or 3 more.

(Mario was kind of short but not that short. He was kind of chubby and wore a red hat and shirt. Luigi on the other hand was taller, skinnier and wore a green hat and shirt.)

Mario: Don't you think it's curious?

Luigi: What's curious?

Mario: Princess Peach. We're her two finest men, and so far, she hasn't even considered having us in it to defend the mushroom kingdom.

Luigi: Well maybe she needs us for… different types of situations.

Mario: What do you mean?

Luigi: We're not exactly soldiers. She calls us when she gets kidnapped or is in trouble right?

(Mario held his chin for a moment and thought about this.)

Luigi: We help her but for jusssssst…. you know, a different kind of job.

Mario: I get it.

Luigi: I'm sure she'll call us for a job eventually, forget about it Mario.

Mario: Man, it's a little weird that Bowser hasn't stormed the castle with his army yet, don't you think?

Luigi: Ya, but if he does, then we'll be ready for him. Oh crap you know what I forgot? I'm supposed to play a pokemon battle on Wi-Fi with koopanator557 today. Gotta go!

(Luigi ran out of the run not yet finished with his breakfast. In the background you hear a Nintendo DS starting up.)

Mario: (rolls eyes) He hasn't put down that game since he bought it.

(Mario seemed upset. He always enjoyed saving the princess since it was his job, but it hasn't happened for a while.)

Mario: Oh well. I guess I'll have to wait until the war ends to get some action.

(In the background you hear a pokemon dying sound.)

Luigi: DAMMIT!!!

Mario: What happened?

Luigi: koopanator557 just killed my mime jr.!

Mario: How many do you have left?

Luigi: 4. I haven't beat this guy yet. Ah well. I'll beat him eventually.

(Suddenly the phone rang. Mario answered it.)

Mario: Hello?

Peach: Hi Mario it's Peach.

(Mario grew happy, hoping this was about a quest.)

Mario: What's up?

Peach: Not much. Anyways listen, I need you and Luigi to come over in an hour. It's something very important.

Mario: Alright, we'll be there soon. Is this a quest?

(Mario crossed his fingers.)

Peach: …I'll explain when I see you. Bye.

Mario: (Hangs up) Luigi! We need to go see Peach in an hour! This might be something important!

Luigi: Okay!

Game: (Pokemon dies)

Luigi: DAMMIT!!!!

(An hour later, the brothers arrived at Peach's castle.)

Mario: (Knocks on front door)

(Toadsworth answered the door.)

Toadsworth: Ah, master Mario! How good to see you!

Luigi: AHEM.

Toadsworth: Oh, and you too Luigi.

Luigi: MASTER LUIGI!

Toadsworth: Did you come to see the princess Mario?

Mario: Yep, she called us over. Something important.

Toadsworth: I see. She and I had a little spat last night.

Mario: Oh no. Don't you think you could give her a little space? She is the princess but she has a life of her own.

Toadsworth: That's exactly what she said. Well, it's hard for me because of this war. Oh well, do come in! (Closes door)

(Mario and Luigi and Peach are- wait a sec! Where's Luigi?!)

Luigi: Open the door DAMMIT!

(You left him outside Toadsworth?!)

Toadsworth: (rolls eyes) sorry.

(Toadsworth let a pissed off Luigi inside. Luigi stormed past giving him an angry expression. Anyways, Mario and Luigi and Peach were in her room now talking.)

Luigi: I just don't understand why he doesn't like me!

Peach: That Toadsworth. I'll talk to him about it later. Anyways, I brought you guys here to discuss something very important to me.

(Mario is bouncing up and down in his chair waiting for her request for a big mission or journey.)

Peach: (walks over to window) It's about the war. My mushroom retainers are risking their lives to keep us all safe.

Luigi: And what does that have to do with us?

Peach: I'm sick of this. This is a meaningless war. I never started it. Bowser did. I'm just defending myself and my people.

Mario: I see your point.

Peach: …you're probably not going to agree with me on this but…

(Peach pulled out her book about the Millennium Star.)

Peach: There is a legend that there is a thing called the Millennium Star.

Mario: What's the Millennium Star?

Peach: It's an ancient star that we mushroom folk believe created life, and all the creatures on Earth.

Luigi: Aaaaaaand?

Peach: Well, other creatures believe different things about it. Some believe that it grants wishes, some believe that it controls changes in life, like seasons, rain, sun, snow. But we believe that it created life itself.

Mario: And what does this have to do with the war?

Peach: You see, nobody has ever found this Millennium Star. When we found this book years ago, it had no author, so we took it and told its tales to children.

Luigi: But not us?

Peach: Well…

Mario: LUIGI! Sorry princess, continue please.

Peach: If the Millennium Star creates all living creatures, then you could find it, question existence, and ask it to destroy Bowser and the koopas.

Mario: WHAT? Woah woah woah woah hold on a sec! You want us to go find a star that is a legend that might not even be real?!

Peach: Yep.

Mario: How are we supposed to do that?!

Peach: This book will help you.

Luigi: Geez Mario, no need to get worked up about a journey. You've been waiting for one for ages!

Mario: …very well then. We'll use the book to find it.

Luigi: Wait a minute! What about you?

Peach: What about me?

Luigi: Well, what if Bowser's army heads toward the castle? We won't be able to protect you!

Peach: Don't worry about me Luigi, I'll be fine. My army of mushroom retainers will protect me.

Mario: Are you sure about that?

Peach: Yes.

Luigi: But what about Toadsworth?

(Later Toadsworth walks up to Peach outside.)

Toadsworth: Ah, there you are princess, you had me worried.

Peach: (Rolls eyes).

Toadsworth: Um, where are the Mario brothers? Did they go home?

Peach: Oh don't worry Toadsworth, I sent them on a journey to find the Millennium Star that might not really exist but tried anyway to stop the war and bring things back to normal but I'll still have my army of mushroom retainers to protect me in case Bowser's army comes and tries to invade the kingdom and kidnap me and destroy the whole castle.

Toadsworth: ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(cough cough)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh boy, Toadsworth is sure to pass out soon. Oh well. We'll find out on chapter 3. Thanks for reading, I'll update soon!


	3. Bowser's plans

Well, here's chapter 3! Sorry this took awhile, I had babysitting this weekend. Anyways, this one is mainly from Bowser's POV. Enjoy!

(Little did Mario, Luigi, and Peach know that while they were talking, Bowser was indeed planning to invade the castle. On the farthest end of the mushroom kingdom was a dark area always cloudy and lightning struck every few minutes. This dark, depressing place wasn't a kingdom, but it was called the koopa kingdom, mainly because its ruler liked it that way. Here lived the foulest creatures in the kingdom; koopas. Koopas were yellow turtles who stood on two feet and had a green shell, sometimes blue or red. They were servants of King Bowser. They sound pretty harmless right? Wrong. They were fierce and pure evil. They weren't the only servants though. Bowser had creatures called goombas, hammer brothers, buzzy beetles, and bob-ombs. They saluted the king and would do anything to serve his every desire. All of these creatures lived together with the king in his castle. There were no towns in the "kingdom" just the castle. Of course, the king was the worst. He was more evil than 100 koopas combined. His main goal in life was world domination. Most of the plans included kidnapping princess Peach and trying to kill her. Without any heir to the throne, he would threaten to kill anyone with his army who would dare get in his way. Unfortunately, none of his plans have succeeded before. He usually stays in the top of his dark tower at the top of his castle, plotting what to do next.)

Bowser: Yes, things are going just as planned. Soon, the army will reach the castle, and we will finally rule this kingdom. I'll turn the whole kingdom dark, and koopas will reign supreme. We deserve it after all, after all the hard work that we keep going through to kill the princess and wipe out the existence of mushrooms. There is no reason for them to live, except for to be killed and let me rule this land. BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paratroopa: Uh, excuse me sir?

Bowser: Eh?

Paratroopa: Is this a bad time your majesty?

Bowser: Kind of. What do you want?

Paratroopa: I'm here to deliver news.

Bowser: Very well then. What kind of news?

Paratroopa: I recently did some eavesdropping on the princess.

(Bowser began to grow interest.)

Bowser: Well what did she say? Is she going to surrender the war?

(Indeed, the war was important to Bowser. He never thought of starting one since he started trying to kidnap the princess. He realized that he has highly trained troops and that he has nearly double the army the mushroom kingdom has, so this was definitely his most important idea to date.)

Paratroopa: Well, you see sir; I didn't quite catch everything they said.

Bowser: Then what did you hear?

Paratroopa: I did hear that the princess is sending the Mario bros. on an important mission.

Bowser: What kind of mission?

Paratroopa: I'm sorry sir, but that's all I heard. I do know that this would be the perfect chance for you to send the troops to the castle.

(Bowser nodded.)

Bowser: You're right. Thank you minion. I'll send them right away. Back to your post now!

Paratroopa: Yes sir!

(The paratroopa left the room feeling quite pleased of himself.)

Bowser: Yes… finally, this is the chance I have to raid the castle, kidnap the princess and find that book that she possesses, the one about the legendary millennium star. If the stories are true, then it'll help me shroud the land in darkness forever. I just need to know how to find it. With the combination of the princess dead, no more mushroom retainers and the land in darkness, I'll become the world conqueror.

(A goomba marched into the room.)

Goomba: Sir!

Bowser: (groans) Yes, what is it now?

Goomba: I need to know about the experiment that you're now finishing.

Bowser: You mean metal Mario?

Goomba: Yes, the castle is curious about it.

Bowser: Fine then. Come this way.

(Bowser led the goomba to a table. On it was something that looked like Mario, but was made entirely out of metal.)

Goomba: What is it?

Bowser: It's a metal being. It has amazing combat abilities and is capable of world destruction.

Goomba: Why does it look like Mario sir?

Bowser: Because I want it to have all of the abilities that Mario has so he is destroyed, and gets a taste of his own medicine at the same time!

Goomba: Ingenious sir. But, how did you get it to look just like Mario?

Bowser: I was able to steal a bit of Mario's DNA to make it. I'll skip that story.

Goomba: Will you use it in the war sir?

Bowser: Not exactly, but I'm going to send it after Mario. He and his brother are on some quest to stop this war.

Goomba: Wonderful your majesty. When will it be finished?

Bowser: ……now.

(Bowser pressed a button that was over the metal machine's head. Slowly, the machine lifted its head and began to stand up on the table. A wicked grin grew across Bowser's face.)

Bowser: Now my minion…

Machine: ………yes………master?

Bowser: Your mission in life is to kill this person, and anyone who stands in your way.

(Bowser held up a picture of Mario. We'll skip the story of how he got it too, okay?)

Machine: ……yes……..my master?

(Bowser slowly began to laugh. His laugh got louder and louder as lightning flashed outside. The future was looking dark for him and his future kingdom.)

By the way, that means that the kingdom is gonna be shrouded in darkness, remember? Not dark as in bad. Thanks for reading, next chapter soon!


	4. Metal Mario Battle

Well, here's chapter 4. Wow, two chapters uploaded in one day. Cool . Thank you for those who have been reading the story this far now.

Toadsworth: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peach: Toadsworth! You've been screaming for three days ever since chapter 2 was uploaded!

Toadsworth: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-what? Really?

Peach: Yes.

Toadsworth: Wow. Did I ever stop to breath?-(passes out.)

Peach: Good god.

(Oh well, Toadsworth was being an ass to Luigi and Peach in the first two chapters anyway, so I guess he deserved that. Anyways, Mario and Luigi were heading for the mushroom kingdom border. Luigi was playing his Nintendo DS and Mario was reading the millennium star book trying to figure out the riddles and the directions.)

Mario: This makes absolutely no sense.

Luigi: I know! My pokemon are all higher levels than koopanator557's and I still can't beat him!

Mario: Luigi! I was talking about the book! How are you playing Nintendo wi-fi right now anyway? We're outside!

Luigi: ……uuuuhhhhh plot device?

Mario: Fine. But help me with these riddles! Hmmmmm….. oh look at this one Luigi.

(Pokemon dies on DS.)

Luigi: DAMMIT!!!! Which one? (Luigi looks over at book.)

Mario: The one right here. It says: If there's no hope in hell, go for help. Now what does that mean?

Luigi: Where? I don't see it.

Mario: Its right here Luigi. (Mario points at riddle.) The one written in red.

Luigi: I can't see it, all I see is blank.

Mario: What? It says: If there's no hope in hell, go for help. You don't see that?

Luigi: No. It's just blank. Are you okay Mario?

(Mario looked confused. The riddle was right there. Either Luigi has vision problems, or Mario was just seeing things.)

Mario: Never mind. I just can't understand where we're supposed to go though.

Luigi: Well look harder. I've nearly beat this guy.

(Mario was really pissed now. He gave Luigi a mad look and grabbed his DS and replaced it with the book.)

Luigi: HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Mario: It's my turn now. You can search through the book for answers.

(Luigi growled at Mario and began searching through the book for directions on where to go next. About an hour later they reached a long bridge really high above a river leading to a waterfall.)

Mario: Well, here's the border.

Luigi: Finally. We've been walking for hours.

Mario: Did you find out where we're supposed to go yet?

Luigi: No. All I know is what you said it said before: leave the mushroom kingdom.

Mario: Crap. We're probably gonna be wandering everywhere trying to find a star that might not even exist. Great.

Luigi: Come on Mario, you've been waiting for a journey.

Mario: Fine. Let's go.

?????: You're not going anywhere.

Luigi: Who said that?

?????: (Laughs evilly.) I have come to terminate you Mario. Your mission ends here.

(Out of the sky fell a metal thing. It landed right in front of the brothers.)

Mario: Ummmm…. who are you?

Metal Mario: My name does not concern you. I am here to terminate you.

Mario: Why? Who sent you?

Metal Mario: You have no reason to know. When you are dead, it will be useless information to you. Now, I will fulfill my mission in life and kill you!

(Luigi bravely jumped in front of Mario although Mario was getting into a battle stance.)

Luigi: You'll never kill Mario!

(Metal Mario remembered what Bowser said: Kill Mario, and anyone who stands in your way.)

Metal Mario: I will not fail my purpose in life master. I will kill them.

(Metal Mario punched Luigi out of the way and jumped on him while trying to choke him to death.)

Mario: Luigi!

(Mario jumped on Metal Mario and they rolled off Luigi punching and attacking each other. Luigi decided to use the first attack that came to his mind.)

Luigi: BITE!

(Luigi bit Metal Mario, but unfortunately, because Metal Mario is made of metal, the move didn't harm him at all, and Luigi was laying on his back thriving in pain. Mario tried to kick Metal Mario off of him, but when he did, Metal Mario hit the ground with a heavy thud, which proved the fact that he was really heavy.)

Luigi: Oh god what do I do?

(Luigi heard the sound of the river underneath them. Right after that, a small splash of water landed on Metal Mario. He began to move slower. Luigi got an idea.)

Luigi: Mario! We need to knock him into the river!

(Metal Mario began to choke Mario just like Luigi.)

Metal Mario: Now I will give you the worst of all possible curses!

(Metal Mario choked Mario so hard that a quick ray of black darkness shot through Mario's veins.)

Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Mario screamed at the pain piercing through his body. He quickly kicked Metal Mario off of him and pushed him towards the edge of the bridge. Metal Mario fell off but grabbed onto the edge on time. Mario walked over slowly still feeling the pain.)

Metal Mario: No, I can't fail my purpose in life!

(Mario grabbed Metal Mario and pushed his hands off of the bridge.)

Metal Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo……

(Splash!)

(Metal Mario slowly drifted through the river sinking to the bottom, but not before falling down the 10 story water fall. Luigi watched Metal Mario hit the bottom, and sink to the bottom of the lake. Slowly, he stopped moving, and held completely still at the bottom.)

Luigi: Bitch. (Looks at Mario.) Mario?

(Mario was breathing really hard, until he fell face flat on the ground, no longer breathing.)

Luigi: MARIO!!!!!

(Luigi picked up Mario and crossed the bridge running as fast as he could.)

Luigi: I need to find you some medical assistance quickly!

(Little did Luigi know that the worst was still to come.)

Boy! Was that an action filled chapter or what? Well, more action will be in the next chapter so stay tuned!


	5. Castle Invasion

Well, here it is chapter 5. Here is where Bowser's big plan goes into action. Enjoy!

(Peach was in her room staring out the window. She was staring out to the horizon. She was thinking about Mario and Luigi's journey. Maybe it was a bad idea to send them out. She risked sending her two protectors off on a journey that will most likely fail during a war. Even worse, Bowser could storm the castle any minute now. Her army might not be enough. She didn't know. On her desk a music box played a song. It reminded her of her childhood as a young princess.)

FLASHBACK:

Toadsworth: Princess!

Peach: Yes Toadsworth?

Toadsworth: Your friends are here to play!

Peach: Okay! Send them in here!

(Mario and Luigi come into her room. Note that they are younger.)

Mario: Hi Peach!

Luigi: Hi Peach!

Peach: Hi guys!

(Mario came down and sat next to her.)

Mario: So, what are we gonna play today?

Peach: Mmmm, I think we should just talk today.

Mario: Oh, okay.

Luigi: What do you wanna talk about?

Peach: Well…… lately I've been pretty bored.

Luigi: Why would you be bored?

Mario: Ya! You're a princess!

Peach: Well, most people think that the life of a princess would be pretty cool.

Mario: I bet it would be.

Peach: Lately I've been more bored than usual. Toadsworth and the guards never let me go out of the castle.

Luigi: Well maybe it's because you're such an important person!

Peach: A bit too important. Everything they do revolve around me. It's always about me. Can't they give me a bit more space, and let me be myself?

Mario: I don't understand Peach.

Peach: ……never mind. Let's play castle!

Mario and Luigi: YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!

(Peach's music box played in the background of her memories as the flashback slowly ended.)

Peach: (Cries.)

(Peach felt very sad. Her whole life has been about just her, and she's never had a life that most girls had. She felt like a bird stuck in a cage forever. It wasn't right for her.)

Peach: (Cries)……..huh?

(Peach saw something far in the distance. She couldn't quite tell what it was. A few seconds later she saw it. It was a massive army of Bowser's troops about 3 miles away from the castle.)

Peach: Oh my god…..what have I done?

(Peach quickly dashed out of her room and ran to the top of her castle. There was a small porch outside it where she could make announcements to people in town.)

Peach: Attention everybody! Bowser's army of koopas are headed straight for the castle right now! Hide in your houses and lock the doors!

(Everybody in town ran into their houses and locked their doors. Peach ran downstairs and warned everybody in the castle. She and Toadsworth ran into her room and hid while the army of mushrooms ran out and began to build a wall around the castle made of blocks. Bowser was leading the army while marching there.)

Bowser: Bwahahaha, your efforts are meaningless, soon we will capture the princess, find the book, and find the Millennium star, (Turns to army.) AND WE WILL FINALLY DOMINATE THIS KINGDOM!!!

Army: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The toad army worked as fast as they could to finish the wall. When the army was about twenty minutes away, the wall was finished. Several mushroom retainers shot arrows of fire over the wall, reaching the army of koopas, only killing a few. When the army finally reached the wall, they shot bullet bills to bring it down. They threw hammers over the wall and killed many of the mushroom retainers. The mushrooms bravely shot arrows and threw back the hammers, but it was no use. Bowser breathed a gigantic ball of fire and broke the wall down. The army marched through heading straight for the main door. The small army of mushrooms risked their lives to keep them from getting inside, but they didn't prevail. The koopa army smashed down the door and marched through the main hall. They climbed the stairs while the mushrooms did their best to defend the castle. Eventually, the army reached the top of the stairs where Peach's room was. Peach and Toadsworth were hiding in the corner of the room.)

Peach: Toadsworth! What do we do?

Toadsworth: I…..I don't know….

(Bowser smashed open the door followed by his servants. He walked up to Peach. Toadsworth quickly jumped in front of her.)

Toadsworth: No! I will never let you have the princess!

(Bowser snarled at Toadsworth. He swiped at his head with his massive claws, causing Toadsworth to faint while his head bled.)

Bowser: Take this elderly mushroom to the castle dungeon, and minions, search the place for the book.

(Two goombas came up to him and took Toadsworth away as the minions searched the room. Bowser grabbed Peach and held her against the wall.)

Bowser: Hello princess, it's been some time since I've last seen you.

Peach: This is a very heart warming reunion. Release me this instant!

Bowser: No, not until I ask you a few questions. Minion, hand me a sword.

(A goomba handed Bowser a sword. Bowser held the sword up to Peach's neck.)

Bowser: We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the fast way. Tell me where it is.

Peach: What? Where what is? What are you talking about?

Bowser: Your book. The one about the Millennium Star.

(Peach tried to look confused.)

Peach: What? I don't have any book like that. What's a Millennium Star?

(Bowser held the sword even closer.)

Bowser: Don't play dumb with me. Tell me where it is now!

Peach: I don't have it Bowser. Why would you need it anyway?

Bowser: That does not concern you. Now tell me where it is or I'll kill you. If you tell me where it is, I'll let you live a little longer.

Peach: ……NEVER!

Bowser: FINE!

(Bowser held back the sword and prepared to chop off her head.)

Peach: WAIT!!!

(Bowser stopped.)

Peach: …..I know where it is……

Bowser: That's better. Now where is it?

Peach: It's not here……Mario has it.

(Bowser grew an evil grin.)

Bowser: And why do they have it then?

(Bowser held the sword up to Peach's throat again.)

Peach: ……..they're searching……..for the Millennium Star.

(Bowser's minions began to talk and laugh with each other.)

Bowser: There, was that so hard?

(Bowser dropped Peach on the ground. Peach gasped for air and breathed heavily, until she fainted. Bowser chuckled evilly and faced his army.)

Bowser: Paratroopas, you and I are going to find Metal Mario. He still hasn't reported back to me on how his quest is going. Goombas, you take Peach to the castle. As for the rest of you…

(The minions all looked at Bowser.)

Bowser: Go out and kidnap the rest of the mushrooms, and destroy the place while you're at it. We won't leave this place unless it's in ruins.

(The whole army left the castle. Peach opened one eye as two goombas carried her out.)

Peach: (It's over………….it's all over……….)

Ch. 6 coming soon.


	6. Mario's terrible curse

Chapter 6 has arrived! Man, this week's gone by pretty fast. This one is about Mario and Luigi. Enjoy!

Mario: ….oh god…..my head……

???: Wake up.

Mario: Huh?

???: Open your eyes.

(Mario opened his eyes, but it still looked just as dark. Mario was in an area that was completely black.)

Mario: …..wh…..where am I?

???: You're inside your head.

Mario: What?

(Suddenly, Metal Mario landed right in front of him.)

Metal Mario: Hello again.

Mario: Hey! I thought I killed you!

Metal Mario: Hehehe, nope. You didn't kill me, not quite. Your pathetic attempts to save yourself caused you to be cursed.

(Mario ran towards him and tried to punch him, but when he did, his arm went right through him.)

Mario: Huh?

(Mario passed his hand right through him. He couldn't feel his body at all.)

Metal Mario: Hehehe, interesting isn't it?

Mario: What the hell did you do to me?! And where the hell are we?!

Metal Mario: I already told you. We're in your mind. The curse that I put on you made it so when you became unconscious, you'd end up in a dark void in your mind.

Mario: So…..I'm not dead?

Metal Mario: Nope. You're still alive. Your poor brother is probably worried sick about you right now. I'll bet he assumed you've moved on.

Mario: Luigi! Did he survive?!

Metal Mario: He is alive too. Let me explain things. When a splash of water hit me when we were battling on the bridge, Luigi noticed my weakness. That's when I knew I had to curse you quickly before he knocked me into the river. When you pushed me in, I fell down the water fall and sank to the bottom of the small lake. I was immobilized and couldn't do a thing about it. But, I wasn't dead, so I suppose it was better than that.

Mario: But, how are you here in my mind?

Metal Mario: When you were cursed, it would normally kill you within a half hour, but somehow, your brother must have brought your unconscious body to a nearby hospital and saved you. Because of that, the most the curse could do was allow me to speak to you while you're asleep. Here in this dark void of your mind. But that's not the bad part, every now and then, you will feel a huge surge go through your body; similar to the one you felt when I cursed you.

Mario: Oh great. Well what's going to happen to me?

Metal Mario: Every time you feel it, 10 years of your life will be taken away.

Mario: WHAT?!

Metal Mario: Yes, it's a horrible curse isn't it? My master is just perfect at making plan Bs.

(Suddenly, a ray of light appeared in the sky.)

Metal Mario: You're beginning to wake up. I have to leave now.

Mario: Wait! Tell me! What is your name? And who sent you?!

Metal Mario: ……fine, if you're that curious then I'll tell you. My name is Metal Mario. I was sent by-

Luigi: Mario!

Mario: AAAHHH!!!!!

(Mario woke up.)

Luigi: Mario? You're alive!

(Mario breathed heavily and looked around him. He was lying in a bed in a hospital room. Next to him was a mushroom doctor. Luigi was sitting on a stool right next to him.)

Mario: Luigi? You're okay too!

Luigi: Ya! That guy really knocked you out!

Mario: Where are we?

Doctor: You're in a hospital sir. Your brother came quickly about 20 minutes ago. We were able to save you just in time. I don't know what the symptom is, but we were able to cure you with a life shroom.

Mario: The symptom…..oh my god! Luigi!

Luigi: What?

Mario: You know that metal guy we fought? The one that looked just like me?

Luigi: What about him?

Mario: He's the one who did this to me! I was just having a dream! Everything was pitch- black! And he was there! He explained everything to me! He said that the curse he cast upon me allowed him to speak to me in my dreams, and that his curse did something really, really bad to me! I just don't remember what!

Luigi: Did he say what his name was?

Mario: Uh….uh…..yes! He did! He told me that his name is Metal Mario, and he was just about to tell me who sent him but I woke up before he could tell me!

Luigi: Wow.

Mario: Even worse, he's not dead!

Luigi: What?!

Mario: He said that the water just immobilized him, it didn't kill him.

Luigi: So he's at the bottom of the lake right now but he's not dead?

Mario: Yes!

Luigi: Great.

Doctor: Um, if I may interrupt for a quick second.

(Mario and Luigi looked at the doctor. They forgot he was standing right next to him.)

Doctor: All your yelling and moving isn't good for your body right now. You'll need to rest for at least an hour before you can move around.

Mario: Okay, thank you doctor.

Doctor: You're welcome.

Luigi: Well Mario, I'm glad you're okay. We'll continue our quest for the Millennium St-OOMPH!

(Mario covered Luigi's mouth in time.)

Doctor: Excuse me?

Mario: Nothing. He believes in fairytales and old stories, you know.

Doctor: Um, yes, of course. I think I'll leave you two alone for a while to talk.

(The doctor left the room.)

Luigi: Well Mario, it looks like you're going to be okay now.

Mario: Ya…..

(Mario turned on his side for a moment.)

Mario: (I wouldn't be so sure Luigi.)

Wow, will Mario be okay? What's going to happen to Metal Mario? Will the bros. be able to save Peach and the kingdom? And will they find the Millennium Star? Find out on chapter 7!


End file.
